


big packages come in small packages

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [426]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Marnie doesn't really want to help a kid find his way home, but he ends up needing her help with an even bigger problem. Emphasis on bigger.
Series: Commissions [426]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	big packages come in small packages

Marnie has never been particularly fond of kids. Though she is not that old herself, she has spent most of her time with her older brother and his friends, a bit shy to make friends on her on as a kid, and finding it easier to open up around people when she has someone she knows there for security. So at this point in her life, she is a bit more mature than other kids her age, at least in some ways, so anyone her age, and especially people younger than her, often seem much too immature for her, and get on her nerves.

Marnie does not really like kids at all, but she runs into a lot on her journey, young trainers who challenge her to battles as if they stand a chance of winning, hoping to one day do their gym challenge as well, but still not quite old enough to pull that off. She does not enjoy running into them, but winning is always satisfactory, and beyond that, she tries to avoid any children that she might across, whenever possible.

But one day while she is making her way through a small forest, she comes upon a kid that seems completely freaked out. Apparently, he is all alone, judging from the way he is crying for his mom, and so, he must be lost. Marnie doesn’t really _hate_ kids or anything, but as soon as she happens upon this scene, she is frustrated, and starts looking around for literally anyone else that can come to this young boy’s rescue. Unfortunately, it seems that there is no one else in the area other than her, and her conscious will not allow her to keep going. If he is left alone for too long, who knows what could happen to him?

Not wanting to be indirectly responsible to the danger that could befall him, she asks, “What’s wrong?”

Looking up at her, he sniffs, “I’m lost, and I can’t find my mom! I was supposed to follow her home, but I thought I saw a Pikachu and wanted to follow it, and…and then she was gone!”

“Do you know where your home is?” she asks, and he nods.

“Kind of, but I can’t…I can’t find it!” he wails, which basically sounds like he does not know at all. Marnie sighs, knowing that she has completely sidetracked her own journey, but she is pretty much obligated to help him find his way.

“Why don’t you try and get me going in the right direction?” she asks, trying not to let her irritation show on her face. “I can help you find your home, okay?” She shows him her challenger band, which tends to indicate a trustworthy person, at least to most young children. In the back of her mind, she is sure that there are plenty of bad intentioned people who could use that to their advantage, so that makes her a little more grateful that she is the one who found this boy.

He gives her some vague directions, and she is at least able to figure out that he lives in the town she was heading into. Hopefully, if he has someone with him to keep him calm, he will be able to recognize landmarks and actually find his way home, but at least he will not be by himself, and not at risk of being attacked or abducted. Marnie starts off along the trail, and he stumbles after her, so terrified of being left behind again that he reaches to grab onto the hem of her dress.

Instead, his hand lands right on her ass, open palmed and grabbing at her. Marnie stiffens a bit, but it is clear enough that the boy does not mean anything by it; he is a bit too innocent to realize what he is doing, and he is just trying to hold onto her so that they do not get separated, and he does not get lost again. She decides to just put up with it for now, hoping that she will not be stuck with him for too much longer. After she gets him home, it will all be over, and she will not have to deal with him anymore.

But the more he clings to her like this, the more his body starts to react involuntarily, with something that he is completely unfamiliar with. It is the first time that he has gotten this excited over anything, and as his cock begins to stiffen, he begins to freak out. To him, this is something so new that it is almost terrifying, and soon enough, he has a full erection, his cock throbbing in his shorts and making it difficult for him to walk.

Letting out a loud cry, he catches Marnie’s attention. “What is it this ti-” she starts to ask, but as she turns to face him, she falls silent, the answer pretty clear. This boy is _hung_ , not just for his age, though his young age does make his size that much more shocking, and it is clear just seeing his boner through his clothes that that is the case. She has no idea how she is supposed to react to something like that, and finds herself gawking at him as he points.

“I don’t know what’s going on!” he cries. “It feels weird, and I don’t know what to do!”

Face flushed, Marnie tries to regain her composure, and beyond that, tries to swallow any strange feelings that she might have developed from seeing that. Regardless of what he is packing, he is still a young child, and she needs to keep her head clear. “Well, that’s not a big deal,” she says. “There’s nothing wrong with you, that just happens sometimes. How about we focus on getting you home? If you don’t think about it, it should go away on its own.”

She certainly hope it does, at least, and they start off again. However, it does not take long before he mumbles, “Can’t walk, it feels weird…”

“You can walk,” she replies, because of course he can, he’s been walking this whole time. She tries to urge him on, but when she actually watches him, she can see that he is stumbling and struggling with this, and sighs. Why does this all have to be so complicated? She wishes that she had never happened upon him, because every time something new happens, it seems to only make things that much more…weird.

Weirdest of all are her feelings in the matter, but she is still trying to ignore those as she decides to take him a little deeper into the woods. There is no one else around right now, but if anyone does happen upon them, she knows they would be able to spot his erection, considering his size. So if he is going to insist that he can’t walk either way, she might as well take him somewhere that he can wait for it to go down, wishing that he would stop grabbing at her ass, since that is obviously what’s getting him going, even if he does not realize it.

As he follows her, he lifts another hand, now grabbing onto her ass with both hands, and she wonders if he is really as oblivious as he seems. Perhaps he is starting to piece things together, or maybe he really is just dense, not realizing that he is getting turned on from this, since he clearly has no idea what it even means to get turned on. Some part of him must think that it feels good, and since she has not told him to stop, he does not realize that he is doing anything wrong, and just has it in his head that this is the way that he should follow her.

The thing is, she does not just want him to stop because she knows that it is causing his problem. She wants him to stop because it is starting to get to her, having someone, even a young child like him, grab her ass so brazenly. As much as she wants to keep her mind away from the size of his cock, when he grabs her like this, he makes it harder for her to ignore her growing lewd thoughts, and she _really_ wishes that she had not decided to help him out.

Finally, she stops with him, as he continues to complain about walking like this. Out here, they should be completely alone, so that he can wait for it to go down. She tells him as much, saying, “And as soon as that’s gone, we can go the rest of the way to your house, alright?” Silently, she makes a note to grab his hand as they walk, to make sure that he does not start the problem up all over again.

She tries not to look at him, still too weirded out by the fluttering in her stomach whenever she sees the outline of the bulge in his shorts, but she can tell from glancing at him out of the corner of her eye that things are not going so well for him. He keeps fidgeting and squirming, whimpering a little bit, clearly struggling with his arousal, with this sensation that he does not understand, and without a basic understanding of it, will he even be able to calm down? Marnie isn’t an expert one way or another, but she is not sure if any of the advice she can give him will help.

She knows she should not offer to help directly, but, heart racing and head clouded with her own growing arousal, she decides to teach him a trick for it. “Here, lemme help,” she mumbles, as she moves to undo his shorts. The boy is a little confused, but does not resist her at all, and once she has his cock out, her eyes widen at just how big he really is. Her panties have grown damp by now, but she focuses only on him, explaining that this is something he can do to himself whenever he feels weird like this again.

With that, she wraps her hand around his cock, so thick that her small hand almost isn’t big enough, and starts to move up and down, slowly at first. Breathy moans slip past his lips, and she shivers a bit, trying to remind herself that he is just a kid, that she does not even like to be _around_ kids, and that she doesn’t want to be here, not even a little bit. As she starts to pick up the pace, jerking her hand faster so that she can get this over with quickly, his moans become more needy, more pathetic, and she is not sure how much of this she can take.

She knows that she should not be this turned on by all of this, but all she can think about is his hands on her ass, how big his cock is in her hand, and how much she would love to feel something like this inside of her. If she keeps things up like this, she will surely be able to get him off and they can move on, but then, what is she going to do about herself? There is no more denying that she is into this, that she wants this way too much, and that it is going to be difficult for _her_ to continue their brief journey, if she does not do something about her own arousal right now.

Too far gone to think this through logically, she arrives at the conclusion that going all the way with this is the best way to make sure that they both get what they need, that they are both able to keep going. It is definitely the easiest way to knock out both of their problems at once, and so, she withdraws her hand, earning a whine from the boy.

“Don’t worry, I’m not stoppin’ that for no reason,” she mumbles, as she starts to shrug off her jacket. “I got somethin’ else we can do, see?” The boy watches in absolute awe as she drops her jacket to the ground, and pulls her dress up over her head, leaving her in only her underwear, which quickly follows. Of course, he can’t help gawking at the naked girl in front of him, and he whines again, when he realizes that this makes his cock throb even more.

“Just lay down there, and I’ll show ya something that I’m sure will make you feel all better,” she tells him. Though hesitant, the boy does as she is told.

“Please, it hurts,” he begs her, and she can’t help but feel sorry for him, no matter how annoyed she may be over this whole situation. The poor thing is so confused, with no idea what his body is going through, or how good it really is for him. Hell, he has no idea how blessed he is having a huge cock like this, and it’s no wonder something like this might cause him some problems.

Marnie is not even sure if she can take something like that, but she is so turned on right now that she sure as hell hopes she can, since there is no way she is going to stop herself when she’s already this close. She gets on top of him to straddle him, and she can feel the tip of it against her pussy. Shuddering, she rubs on him, and he cries out, a mixture of pain and pleasure in his voice as she teases him a little more than he needs right now, and so, she decides to just give him what he actually needs.

She still has to take things slowly, due to his size, but as she begins to sink down on him, she hopes that she is able to offer him some relief. He really is big, and it is difficult for him to take him, but she wants to so badly that even now it is difficult for her to take things as slow as she needs to. Fitting him inside of her is no easy task, but when she forces herself to be patient, to relax and take it bit by bit, until he has bottomed out inside of her.

Beneath her, he is left panting, a dazed look in his eyes as he is introduced to pleasure like he has never known before, so many new sensations that he has no idea what to make of it at all. One look at that face, and Marnie knows for sure that she shouldn’t be doing this, just the same as she knows she never really had any other option.

“You doin’ alright?” she asks him in a breathless voice, already knowing the answer, but asking anyway, just to make sure. He gives her a weak nod, and when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a broken whimper. “Then I’m gonna keep on…” Without finishing her sentence, she begins to move, lifting herself up slowly, and bringing herself back down.

She moans out, loving the feeling so much already, and once she knows that she can handle it, it does not take long for her to start to pick up the pace, moving up and down on his cock, making the boy whine from the sensation of it all. Faster and faster, she keeps taking more and more, until she is practically bouncing on top of him, her moans coming out more erratic as she begins to lose her breath, and lose herself completely.

“Good…it’s good!” the boy cries out, so helpless beneath her that this is all he can do. She is glad that he thinks so, but at this point, this is a lot more about taking care of her own need, because she could have just taught him to jerk himself off, or even ignored his pleas that it was hard to walk, and forced him to just endure it. Instead, she went for something she probably shouldn’t have, all so that she could satisfy the desires that seeing his size stirred up in her.

Now, she can feel how close she is, knowing that it will not take long for her, but of course, the boy is that much closer, having never felt anything so amazing in all his life. He lets go all at once, exploding inside of her as he comes hard, his voice breaking as he screams out in pure ecstasy, and even while he is overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, Marnie does not slow down for even a second, overwhelming him that much more as she continues to fuck him through it, not wanting to stop until she is satisfied as well.

Fortunately, while he is left panting beneath her, unable to catch his breath as she overstimulates him, it does not take her long to reach that point as well. Shuddering and crying out on top of him, she is sent into such a strong orgasm that she can’t register anything beyond it for a very long time, not until she has started to come down from that high. This little detour, as strange and unexpected as it may have been, turns out to also have been exactly what she needed.

Marnie is left a little dazed after all of this, and though the two of them get dressed to get back on the road, she is a little disheveled still. She just hopes it is not obvious what she has been doing, as she begins leading him back in the direction of his house. Now, when he puts his hand on her ass, she knows that he must realize what he is doing, but she also does not care at all, not like she did before. After all, she is starting to realize that some kids might actually be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
